Asuntos de familia
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Un par de drabbles y viñetas, tratando de un particular par de primos: Tohma sabía que era el dueño del mundo, así que, ¿por qué no ser también el dueño de su adorado primito? Tohma/Suguru
1. Sentimientos

Hooolaaa! yo aquí, apareciendo con una idea muy parecida a otros "proyectos" que tuve y tengo en el fandom de Prince of Tennis, pero ahora los trasladé a Gravi :D Se puede decir que soy "nueva" en el fandom, aunqeu hace siglos que leo fics aquí aunque recién la semana pasada terminé mi primer fanfic de esta serie... ya mencioné que amo a Suguru? mm no, creo que no XD pero bueno, aquí habrá _Suggy-kun _para rato :P así como también Tohma ^-^ En fin, espero que les guste esta serie de drabbles y viñetas y que me dejen un lindo review! ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sentimientos<strong>

Trató de no reír muy fuerte, tapándose por ello la boca con ambas manos. Siempre lo hacía, siempre se reía. Siempre sentía ese impulso de reír cuando estaba con _él_, porque se sentía inmensamente feliz. Y no solo feliz. Suguru amaba cuando su primo lo besaba, tocaba, casi tanto como lo amaba a él. Sentía que rozaba el cielo con las yemas de los dedos en todo momento que estaba con Tohma. Suguru era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando estaba con el presidente de NG Records, aunque para él, para Sugur, Seguchi era "simplemente" su maravilloso y perfecto primo. Justamente por eso, Tohma era la única persona que había visto su faceta más oculta:

Suguru se sentía feliz cuando las manos de su primo se trepaban por sus caderas y cuando lo oía gemir su nombre. Se sentía feliz, y totalmente excitado.


	2. Siesta

no me dejaron review ;A; malos! . en fin, segundo capi ¬¬ *resentida*

* * *

><p><strong>2. Siesta<strong>

-Entonces, ¿estarás bien con encargarte del nuevo disco?

Suguru asintió sin ganas. No era que no le alegrara el que Tohma confiase en el, tanto como para ser ya la segunda vez qze ke encargaba la producción de un álbum. No, Suguru estaba contento en ese aspecto, era solo que... estaba muerto de sueño.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó consternado el adulto, sentándose al lado de su primo en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en su oficina.

-Perfectamente –contestxó el adolescente, haciendo ademán de querer ponerse de pie, mas fue retenido por Seguchi.

-Espera –dijo este, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo de vuelta al sofá.

-Pero... –comenzó a decir Suguru, pero fue callado por un dedo que fue colocado sobre sus labios.

-Estás muy cansado y de seguro también estresado –diagnosticó Tohma con una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa, retirando su dedo-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada –farfulló el menor evasivamente-. Simplemente no dormí bien, insomnio...

-Ya veo –musitó Tohma y pasó un brazo por los los hombros de su primo favorito, atrayéndolo más hacia él-. Entonces descansa ahora.

-No creo que... –volvió a balbucear Suguru nervioso.

-Shht –lo calló Tohma, jalándo al chico hasta que este terminó recostado, con su cabeza subre su regazo-. Descansa Suguru.

Sin renegar ya más, el menor suspiró, resignándose a la voluntad de su obstinado primo. Cerró los ojos, durmiéndose inmediatamente, y apenas su respiración se volvió calmada y regular, Tohma sonrió victorioso.


	3. Lindo

No puedo creerlo, estoy actualizando! *O*

* * *

><p><strong>3. Lindo<strong>

Gruñó molesto, tirando la puerta al entrar a la casa. Automáticamente, toda la familia se alzó asustada, mirándose entre sí. La madre de la casa sonrió nerviosa, aunque estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás presentes. AL no oír nada más venir desde el pasillo, se apresuró a ofrecerle más té y pastel a su hermana y a su cuñado. El señor Fujisaki carraspeó, claramente confundido, y reanudó el tema de conversación. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni medio minuto, cuando la puerta se abrió y en la sala apareció el pequeño Suguru, de no más de cinco años, con tierra en el cabello, las rodillas raspadas y los brazos cubiertos de rasguños. La madre y la tía del niño salieron corriendo en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. El tío Seguchi escrutó a su sobrino de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su expresión enfurruñada.

-¡Odio a los gatos! –exclamó el pequeño con su vocesilla chillona.

Tohma sonrió, observándolo, pensando una vez más que su primito era la cosita más linda del mundo.


	4. Celebración a lo Seguchi

**4. Celebración a lo Seguchi**

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, girándose hacia su primo, amante y jefe, sobre cuyo regazo se encontraba sentado.

-Pero Suggy-chan, ¿qué acaso no te han enseñado cuales son las prendas de vestir cuando eras pequeño? –respondió Tohma sonriente.

Estaban juntos en el pequeño apartamento del adolescente, dado que Tphma había decidido aparecer con una misteriosa caja de regalo, una botella de vino yel pretexto de que había que celebrar el nuevo trabajo de su primo favorito y el que este hubiese podido mudarse "más cerca a NG Records" (en otras palabras, lejos de cualquie control de sus molestos padres). Campantemente entró a la vivienda de su pariente, sorprendiendo a este mientras se preparaba la cena. "¿Qué haces aquí?" había sido la seca bienvenida que recibió el presidente, pero Tohma solo le sonrió, acostumbrado a ese trato, y se lo llevó a rastras a la sala, donde se sentó (junto con Suguru) en su sillón favorito, dándole la caja a su nuevo empleado.

-Espero que no pretendas que me ponga esto –gruñó el chico de mal humor, terminando de sacar de la caja un conjunto blanco, compuesto por una corta y sumamente ajustada faldita de látiex rígido, un top más que diminuto y unas botas largas y del mismo material y color.

-¿Por qué más debería haberlo comprado y eso además en tu talla? –respondió Tohma sirviendo dos copas-. Anda, pruébatelo.

-Estás loco –declaró Suguru-. Es más, ¿me estás dando _vino_?

-¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Tohma-. Siempre te has considerado una persona más madura que el resto de los de tu edad.

-No en ese sentido, idio... –trató de replicar el menor, pero calló apenado al ver que ya traía una copa llena hasta el borde en la mano.

Suspiró y tomó un trago cuidadoso y lento, esperando el momento en que Tohma se descuidase para echar el líquido en la maceta más cercana, eso ya lo había salvado antes. Sin embargo, Tohma no quitó su atenta mirada de él. Sonrió complacido, sirviéndole más a ver que ya había vaciado la primera copa, a lo que Suguru solo soltó otro suspiro y desistió de replicar, sino que bebió obedientemente.

-Así me gusta –canturreó Tohma contento y sonrió aún más-. Y ahora vamos a probarte mi regalo...


	5. Encanto

**5. Encanto**

Tuvo que pensárselo dos, no -¿qué digo?-, tres veces, antes de acceder a la petición de su primo. No podía ver qué pretendía con aquella extraña idea, mas asumió que no sería nada malo. No, Suguru no haría nada cuestionable ni fuera de lugar. ¿Cierto? Aunque esas esposas y esa adorable sonrisita no combinaban del todo bien...

¿Cierto?

Demonios, Tohma había vuelto a caer en el encanto de su _inocente_ primito.


	6. Naciendo de nuevo

**6. Naciendo de nuevo**

Sabía que cuando quería, podía traer de vuelta los sentimientos de aquel primer amoría que alguna vez había vivido, creyendo en su momento que sería el único para toda la vida. Qué tonto, pero es que solo había tenido dieciséis años. No era excusa, lo sabía, él lo debería de haber sabido, después de todo, él no era como los demás chicos de su edad, él había crecido en un entorno que lo había estimulado a buscar el contacto con los adultos y a entenderlos más a ellos, que a los adolescentes y niños. Era también por ello que aquel primer romance lo había llevado a estar con un hombre mayor que para rematar le doblaba la edad. Él no era de piedra como muchos creían. No, él sí había sentido el dolor al caer. Él... él resultó ser más cándido en ciertos aspectos de lo que creía. Pero eso ya había sido hace meses, meses que lo cambiaron drásticamente, cambio que a penas había sido percibido por quienes conformaban su entorno. Ahora él ya no era feliz. El confiar en una persona que parecía tan cercana lo había hecho cambiar, desconfiar de la gente. Nadie era bueno, absolutamente nadie. Recayó entonces en una especie de soledad depresiva, sonriéndole pasivamente al mundo, tratando de ya no gruñir demasiado para no captar la atención sobre él. Pero él sabía que no podía quedarse así por el resto de su vida. Por ello asistía a todos los eventos y fiestas, en especial a los de sus familiares. Dejó llevarse otra vez a las distintas reuniones y celebraciones, mas nadie notaba lo que sucedía dentro de él. Y es que en su interior, nada se movía.

-¿Qué es lo que celebramos hoy? .preguntí sin ganas a su madre.

Ella le sonrió, tomándolo del brazo y lo jaló consigo, y le dijo:

-Tu tía por fin ha vuelto del hospital.

-¿Hospital? –preguntó extrañado, tratando de adivinar qué tía había tenido un accidente o había sido operada.

-Claro –canturreó contenta su madre-. Estamos celebrando el nacimiento de tu primo después de todo.

Y entonces lo soltó para correr los últimos dos metros hacia su hermana. Tohma terminó también de acercarse y vio al pequeño bulto descansando en brazos de su tía más joven. Esta alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¡Tohma-kun! –exclamó radiante-. Que lindo tenerte aquí.

La joven mujer le volvió a sonreír cálidamente. El bebé en sus brazos ya había abierto los ojos, pero se veía cansado y un poco asustado. Su pequeña cabecita estaba apenas cubierta por una fina capa de cabellos verdes.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó oir fin, "sonriendo".

-Suguru –respondió su madre, la señora Seguchi-. Es un niño precioso, ¿verdad que sí?

-Tohma asintió. Cuando su tía le preguntó si deseaba tomar al recién nacido en brazos, respondió gustoso que sí. El bebé se sentía cálido entre sus brazos y parecía querer contagiarle su calor. Miró a aquel gigante con curiosidad y entonces (Tohma estaba segurísimo) le sonrió y Tohma le sonrió, de verdad, también.

Tal vez al final sí había alguien bueno en este mundo.


	7. Cena familiar

**7. Cena familiar**

Tuvo que contener a la fuerza un molesto gruñido, el cual no habría hecho más que delatar su disconformidad. Suguru, desde el otro lado de la mesa, le sonreía nervioso, esperando que el disgusto de su primo fuera menor de lo que sospechaba. Al lado del adolescente estaba sentado otro más, esta sin embargo de apariencia más adulta, pero mucho menos madura. Y hablando de madurez, estaba en medio de soltarle otro comentario coqueto y descarado al de cabellos verdes. Cosa que llevaba haciendo ya casi toda la velada. Suguru replicó con otra mirada asesina, al igual que la hermana mayor de los Uesugi, quien tal vez no entendía del todo qué era lo que sucedía con su hermano y su esposo, pero sí sabía que nada bueno. En algún momento Sugur pensó que sería mejor retirarse, antes de darle razones suficientes a su primo para cometer un asesinato del que nadie podría culparlo.


	8. Interrogatorio

**8. Interrogatorio**

Tuvo que tragar con dificultad, sintiéndose atrapado. Un terrrible silencio lo tenía preso en aquel pequeño cuarto, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Solo que en este caso, la espada era rosada, aunque sí, la pared en efecto era una y de cemento frío. Y bueno, la cosa rosada, como deben de imaginarse, no era ni más ni menos que Shuichi. Quien no parecía muy contento.

-¡Yaaaa dimeee! –insistió una vez más el vocalista y el encargado de los teclados quiso matarlo en aquel mismo instante.

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Hiro, quien tuvo que soltar una risita al ver a sus dos compañeros de banda en aquel estrafalario interrogatorio. Shuichi estaba prácticamente tirando del cuello del pobre Suguru, quien con todas sus fuerzar trataba de zafarse del agarre del cantante enloquecido. Oh, y claro, también le lanzaba miradas asesinas al guitarrista, quien no decía nada. Ni hablar de ayudarle, eso sí que no.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –irrumpió entonces de pronto K en la escena, mas fue ignorado por el vocalista y el semi-muerto de Suguru.

-Shu quiere que Suguru le diga con quién está saliendo –constestó Hiro como si comentara el clima de hoy.

K solo asintió, volviendo a salir, no sin antes informarle al guitarrista de que dentro de una hora tendrían que presentarse ante el presidente por motivos que ni el mismo manager sabía. Suguru suspiró aliviado al verse la atención de Shuichi desviada. Una vez más, su primo lo había salvado...


	9. Veces

**9. Veces**

Había veces en que Suguru simplemente ya no podía seguir a Tohma. Ya no lo entendía, su primo podía a veces llegar a ser un misterio tan enredado, que perdía incluso el deseo de desenvolverlo y resolverlo. En días así, su primo no era una opción, en el sentido de que Suguru lo evitaba a toda costa. Y si por equis motivo llegaba a cruzárselo, Tohma ni se daría cuenta, dado que su mente andaría en otra parte totalmente ajena, posiblemente todavía persiguiendo al fantasma de su amado Yuki. Y eso solo irritaba aún más a Suguru. En esos casos, Suguru se volvía todavía más insoportable para sus compañeros y K terminaba suspendiendo los ensayos porque Shuichi salía por lo general llorando.


	10. ¡Buenos días!

**10. ¡Buenos días!**

-Tohma, ¿no habrás visto por aquí por casualidad unas partituras?

El adulto alzó la vista del periódico, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Partituras? Creo que en el...

-¡Aquí están! ¡Gracias!

-De nada –murmuró el rubio de manera sarcástica.

La cabeza de su primo se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo extrañado. Luego se acercó a la mesa, donde Tohma desayunaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba que le hiciesen esa tediosa pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –musitó el presidente de NG Records de manera indiferente, pasando la página.

Suguru bufó de mal humor. Odiaba cuando Tohma actuaba como si nada.

-Oh, por nada –gruñó saliendo de nuevo, esta vez a grandes y molestas zancadas.

Seguchi oyó a su primo rumorear por los pasillos y luego la puerta principal abrirse.

-¡Ya me voy!

Y la puerta se cerró, volviendo el silencio al pequeño apartamento.

Tohma volvió a alzar una vez más la mirada del periódico, sonriendo repentinamente. Esperó un par de segundos, minutos, deseando que su primito se tardase un poco más en notar que había vuelto a dejar las partituras tiradas en la mesa y pasó otra vez la página. al parecer las noticias estaban muy interesantes esa mañana.


	11. Buses

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé este fic, lo siento, no tengo excusas (o tal vez sí, pero no sabría por cuál decidirme).

Gravitation no es mio, de serlo Suguru sería el protagonista y Shuichi ya habría muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Buses<strong>

Primero dudó, queriendo retroceder ante aquel primer contacto, pero el agarre firme y la mirada demandante de su primo lo detuvieron. La mano de este último se había aferrado a su muñeca y desde ahí lo había manipulado perfectamente, moviéndolo como quería y sin dejarle otra opción que corresponder a aquel fogoso beso. Lo presionó contra uno de los cristales que los protegían de la lluvia. Sí, llovía perros y gatos y de seguro estarían aún más empapados de no ser por aquel paradero, por el que ya pasaron como tres buses y en ninguno se fueron, porque Tohma estaba más interesado en su boca que en volver a casa. Suguru quería patearlo, realmente no era el momento para asaltarlo. Iba a protestar en el momento en que su primo se separó un par de centímetros para recuperar el oxígeno perdido, pero su propia falta de aire lo traicionó, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba siendo besado de nuevo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como pasaba el cuarto bus.


	12. Actitudes

**12. Actitudes**

Era difícil distinguir a veces entre el afecto, el verdadero cariño y la amabilidad, mas Suguru siempre había podido separarlos perfectamente y nunca se había visto envuelto en malentendidos. Nunca se había enamorado de una chica al notar que esta simplemente lo veía como un amigo, por más que lo tratase mejor que a cualquier otro, y había también sido perfectamente capaz de reconocer los verdaderos sentimientos tras las insistentes invitaciones de algunos amigos de su clase. Suguru era un niño inteligente, como siempre presumía su madre, y aunque lo sabía, nunca se confía de ello. Había aprendido desde pequeño que debía observar a las personas para no equivocarse con ellas, y que las palabras expresas oralmente a veces no era la fuente más confiable y que en ciertos casos hasta podían significar algo completamente opuesto de lo que realmente se estaba diciendo. Por eso Suguru siempre se detenía a analizarlo todo y había comprendido que malinterpretar una actitud a veces podía llegar a ser fatal. Sin embargo, nunca fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había detrás de la oferta de su primo de tocar en Bad Luck. No lo descubrió sino hasta verse acorralado contra el sofá de la oficina del mayor.


End file.
